1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tilting portable electronic devices.
2.  Description of Related Art
Conventional portable electronic device can be classified as bar-type devices, rotating-type devices and sliding-type devices. The bar-type device has a housing secured with a cover. The rotating-type device includes a housing and a cover rotatably attached to the housing about a single axis. The sliding-type device has a housing and a cover slidably attached to the housing.
However, those kinds of electronic devices have the following problems. When a user wants to watch a display of the electronic device resting on a table, it is desirable to have an additional support for supporting the electronic device in a slanting position. Alternatively, the user may grip and tilt the electronic device with his hands, however, it might be not comfortable for long periods of time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.